


The Silence will Suffocate Me

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Comfort?, Crying, Dad Schlatt, Destruction, Everyone Needs A Hug, Good Schlatt, Hybrids, I dunno :P, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Isolation, Look I want the Ram Man to be a good man plz ;-;, Manipulation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Recovery??, Villain Wilbur Soot, crying like a bitch baby, hybrids lol, im kinda getting bored, no beta we die, not pog champ, property damage lol, sorry i switch them, weirdchamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Manberg, the festival has drawn near and Wilbur has made his way to the button. And when there's a button and an emotionally unstable man, it resulted in explosions, property damage, and Schlatt having to take care of a rowdy blonde kid as his own.
Relationships: Friendship however is super epic!!, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	1. Your lungs aren't as good as mine and I'm jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, It's my first time writing one of these haha! I hope I did good, and also I just wanted to note that I'll add more tags later as well as try to get into the characters more?? I hope u enjoy :D

Schlatt would like to forget all of yesterday happened. Anyone would if they were in his shoes, imagine if you were up there giving a speech and then explosions fire out destroying your land. He groans for a sec as he remembers this, bandaged hand on his forehead to help calm down his headache. It was never good to be the leader who has to deal with the destruction of a mad man. 

_Wilbur._

He didn't want to think about Wilbur right now, he had more pressing matters on his hands. He was currently in the white house, sitting in his normal office chair thinking about how to fix this mess. He could always order some people to start rebuilding as always, but would that stop another attack from happening? He could always wage war but after the damage he didn't think this was the best choice. The best choice would most likely try to rebuild more and then strike when unexpected. Schlatt wasn't a fighter, he preferred to use his words to get his way, he knew everyone knew he was a manipulator. 

But that didn't mean he couldn't fight. He could fight; swing a sword, shoot a bow, the usual stuff. But if he could just use his words to make a strong opponent a friend or to make both of his opponents fight each other to the death, _that_ would always be the better option for him. No blood on his hands, and he could steal whatever they had on them. 

"Ahem." Says a voice bringing Schlatt out of his daze. He looks up and sees his Vice President, Quackity. 

Quackity.

A part of him wants to scream. Not at him but at someone else. Quackity was so close to the explosion, yet somehow, _somehow,_ only managed to just sprang his arm. Schlatt looks over to the crappily made sling Quackity had his arm in before he shifted his gaze to the man's eyes.

"Yes Quackity?" Schlatt said the words pouring out of his mouth like molasses. If it were different, he might've started shouting at his friend with obscenities' and joke about getting married. But that was far behind them now.

"Tubbo woke up and wanted to ask if he could get a day of-"

"Is that what he's worried about right now?!" Schlatt almost interrupts him with a yell. The rooms quiet for a minute or two, (too silent Schlatt thinks) before Schlatt opens his mouth again,. "Sorry, I mean... The kid was just in an explosion, he shouldn't be worrying about work. I- uh"

"Don't worry Schlatt I understand." Quackity says as he walks closer to the Ram Hybrid. They were only a couple feet apart moments ago and now they're probably 1 ft apart. "I'll tell Tubbo he doesn't have to do work until he recovers." All Schlatt does is nod, in silence. (A part of Schlatt wants to scream, something to just fill the silence) It stayed quiet till Schlatt feels something warm holding on him. It takes him a moment to realize it's Quackity hugging him. And it only takes him another before he hugs back, just two men hugging in the middle of their destroyed home. 

It stays like that, both of them hugging each other till Quackity reluctantly lets go and starts to head out. But before he closes the door, he turns his head.

"Schlatt?" Silence is all Schlatt reciprocates as he stares at the duck hybrid. "Make sure you don't overwork yourself as usual-" he pauses when he notice Schlatt chuckle at that.

"Oh don't worry about it, Mr.Fatty Patty." They both laugh, the loudest thing in the room was their laughter. And they both wouldn't have it any other way. It takes a sec for them to recover from their laughing fit, Schlatt getting light headed and Quackity coughing a bit. A part of Schlatt wished they switched places so he wouldn't have to see Quackity heave a lung each time something funny is sad.

"Well I gotta go help out the others," the others Schlatt reminded himself. He almost forgot about the others. Citizens who got hurt, citizens who lost their home citizens who- "Schlatt." Is all Quackity says to regain the president's attention. And they're back at square one, staring at one another in silence. "Please don't worry yourself too much. I'm sure we can figure something out later. Just for now recover. Like what you said to Tubbo." Schlatt can't tell if Quackity's lying about them fixing this mess. This mess was too much, even though they could just respawn like nothing bad happened, they all knew it couldn;t be fixed that easily. Schlatt knows that some of the citizens in their make-shift hospital have thought about ending it quick just to respawn. Schlatt has, but would he mention that? To his citizens? To the people who are dependent on him to help fix this mess? Never. Never in a million years.

So he smiles a Cheshire grin at Quackity, his favorite trick in the book. And says "Of course mi bonita novia." He says with a shine to his teeth. And as Quackity walks away to do his daily help, Schlatt decides to finally do what he must.

Schlatt gets out of his chair and exits the room.


	2. I can breath but I prefer to hold my breath instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seems schlatt centered at the moment, I'll try to get into another characters perspective soon i swear :)

Tubbo was pacing around his room when Schlatt opened the door. Tubbo paused and instantly turned his head to the new figure in the room.

"Tubbo..." Schlatt was silent. Tubbo was hurt in the explosion, everyone was. But Tubbo was one of the few who got the 'worst of it'. Even though Tubbo was one of the closest to the explosion all he ended up was with bandages wrapped all over him covering the burn marks. Schlatt would prefer to forget about the agony in his heart when he saw Tubbo almost dead during the mayhem. He would rather be in Tubbo's place instead to prevent his kid from the pain.

"You're supposed to be resting." Schlatt finally manages to choke out his sentence, he doesn't want to keep staring at Tubbo to make him anxious but his eyes cant stop staring at all the bandages. 

"I can't President Schlatt." Tubbo says, his voice shaking as it enters the room. "I just can't, I just-" Tubbo repeated as Schlatt leads him back into his bed. And soon enough it's Tubbo lying in his bed, eyes opened staring at Schlatt whose sitting beside him. 

Tubbo was just trying to get air into his lungs, trying to explain himself, eyes coming close to tears and as he panics, Schlatt's hand makes his way into his hair and soothingly plays with it to attempt to calm down the boy. Fortunately it works and almost, _almost_ makes the brown haired boy fall asleep. Silence hangs in the air before Tubbo says "I don't want Tommy to die Schlatt." Tubbo says with tears forming in his eyes, threatening to pour down.

"Don't worry Tubbo, he'll be fine-"

"But what if he isnt?!" Tubbo interrupts sitting up in his bed, making Schlatt take his hand out of his hair. "He-he-He was there during the explosion! He could've died! I-I... I don't want him to die Schlatt!" Tubbo exclaims tears pouring down his face, shaking quietly begging for an answer. He clings onto Schlatt crying onto his dress shirt begging for some sort of response out of the ram hybrid. 

The response Tubbo waits for is a tight hug and someone rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him. That's all it takes for the brown haired boy to just start bawling his eyes out, then taking a few moments to get air into his lungs and then crying again. 

"there, there Tubbo. I promise it'll be fine." Schlatt lies through his teeth. "He'll wake up and it'll go back to normal." 

"But what if it doesnt?! What if he has to respawn??! What if he-" Tubbo's words get caught in his throat as more tears pour out as Schlatt now hugs him tightly to try to calm the poor boy down. Even if the safety of _"you never truly die"_ exists, the pain and the horror of dying will never leave one's mind. (Schlatt remembered how he had to calm down Tubbo for a week till the boy was back to normal when he respawned) 

"Tubbo, listen to me." Schlatt starts, "He's currently getting the best treatment we can get right now." He continues, even if he's a master at words he's no good at comforting others. "And look, once he wakes up I'll make sure you get a chance to see him. Does that make you feel better?" Schlatt says pulling away and looking at the teary eyed boy who only nodded at Schlatts offer. Schlatt rubs his hand in Tubbo's hair and says "Look, I'll check on him right now, you need to sleep young man." After that, it doesn't take long for Tubbo to go back to sleep. Schlatt, teasing his hair soothes the kid and once Schlatt realizes hes sleeping (schlatt pauses for a moment, scared he isn't breathing until he sees his chest rise up and down) he gets up and leaves the room.

In the most simplest terms ever known to man: Yesterday was a shit show. (Schlatt can hear Bad yelling at him for his profanity. It almost brings him to a chuckle) During their speeches and what not, the insane bastard ~~Wilbur~~ , decided it would be a great day to try to blow up Manberg to cause some chaos. Thats the short of it.

The long of it was that it started off as a sunny day.

Tubbo finished collecting honey, and getting goodies for everyone as Quackity helped hauled out some chests for Tubbo's gifts. Schlatt asked him earlier to help Tubbo out as Schlatt prepared for the speeches. He knew Tubbo had a speech of his own but even then he wanted the kid to have fun. He would be too embarrassed to admit it but Tubbo felt like a son to him. He would never say that out loud though, he has a reputation to keep (even though he heard some people say he's getting soft, he's always so glad to show them the Schlatt Grin to make them shut the fuck up)

Any other day Schlatt would talk to the citizens of manberg as if they were beneath him (Quackity once told him that he was being nicer after a week of having Tubbo be his right hand. Schlatt then proceeded to call him a "flatty patty" which caused friendly banter between the two.) but today, the day of the Festival he was in a happy mood. 

The day passed by fast, with cheerful banter between everyone (He remembers an argument between Skeppy and Bad about something random. They kept switching subjects so Schlatt wasn't able to catch what they were saying) and soon enough it became the time where he, tubbo and quackity would give out their speeches.

It didn't take much time for Schlatt to tap his mic and get the attention of everyone as they made their way to their seats waiting for a signal to finally party. 

"Welcome, citizens of Manberg!" Schlatt says, smiling at all the people below him. He pauses for a sec and continues, "I would like to celebrate today just for the fun of it." He says, words spilling out of his mouth. He practiced this so many times, he knows what words to say to make people listen (he knows what words to say to make people think he's smart, he knows what words to say to make people believe him.) "Before we get through our fun activities. I have to mention something, I want to thank Tubbo my right hand man for preparing and designing this festival!" Clapping is heard throughout the crowd as Tubbo's face lights up in excitement. "And I guess I also have to thank Quackity for helping with supplies..." Schlatt says dragging out his words, as Quackity makes a fake offended gasp leading to some laughter. "But before we start, I believe Tubbo has something important to say." Schlatt walks away from the mic motioning his hand for Tubbo to walk over an take over the talking role.

"Uh.." Tap. Tap. "Hello everyone, I wanted to thank everyone for being here today." He pauses for a second and continues. "I want to make this short and sweet so we don't have to wait in order to have fun. It's all thanks to Schlatt that Manberg is as good as it is now-" a cough comes from Quackity, as he winks at Tubbo. "Oh! And also Quackity." He laughs before he continues. "But all in all I wanted to say I'm proud how far we came and how we are all happier. So anyways, lets get all that boring speech stuff talk out of the way, and let the festival begin!"

As everyone made their way down from the podium, that. That is when all hell broke loose. And Schlatt knew before the explosions, before the scream for help. Before everything started to burn and get destroyed. He knew it before it was gonna happen. How?

_Because Tommy was right in front of him._


	3. Back to the past when breathing was legal

Tommy knew what was gonna happen at the festival. He knew it deep in his veins, he knew it with every shaky breath he made as he watched the insane man he called his brother pace around the room.

He's not insane, Tommy. He's your leader, if you would just listen nothing bad would happen. ~~Ignore the fact that Techno's gone getting supplies for you guys. He'll be back soon, and he's not your savior~~

It was a couple days before the dreaded date, and right now he's sitting on his makeshift bed (too uncomfortable for him to sleep on it) watching as Wilbur paces around. He's thankful for a moment that Wilbur hasn't noticed him staring ~~he doesn't want to think what Wilbur would do to him if he did notice~~

He waited another second before getting up and walking to Wilbur, mentally preparing himself for the day. His stomach growled begging for food, ~~He knew he would get food if he does good. He just wish his body knew this~~ , alerting Wilbur to the awoken blonde haired being.

"Ah Tommy my man!" Wilbur says joyfully, ~~Tommy doesn't want to focus on his soulless eyes as he says thi~~ s. "I just need you to do a small favor me alright?" Wilbur pauses waiting for an answer from the boy. "I need you to go continue mining to get some diamonds." Wilbur smiles, handing him an iron pickaxe. Tommy grabbed it and started to look down at it to get his mind into the present. ~~He didn't want to admit he was checking if it could hurt him~~.

Wilbur stares at him, with a smile waiting for Tommy to do something. And Tommy took this as his time to leave so he starts to head off to the mines.

"Oh wait Tommy!" Tommy freezes and turns to Wilbur. Wilbur walks up to him, and grabs his shoulder, ~~his grip is tight~~ , and looks down at Tommy. ~~A part of Tommy wants to run away and curl up in a ball, another part wants to run away~~. "Don't disappoint me." His eyes glare down at the blonde kid. ~~Tommy would never want to admit that he was shaking, he wasn't afraid he couldn't be, he's a man and he needs to be tough.~~

Wilbur walks away without waiting for input from Tommy and decides to do his own thing. ~~Tommy knew he shouldn't ask~~. And when the deranged man is finally gone Tommy continues his way down the mine, mining stone to help support his mentors goals.

He hasn't been lucky at all during this trip. He already got shot at from a skeleton in the arm, and a couple bruises from mistaking impossible jumps to something he can do. He was sitting down for a moment ripping out the arrow from his arm, clenching his teeth as he prevents any sound from escaping. Once he got it out he got up and tried to continue mining, ~~he didnt want to admit the feeling of getting shot didn't even hurt him now~~.

He got back to work spending all of his time in the mine, praying that he would find diamonds. ~~He knew what Wilbur would do to him if he didn't~~ He thinks to himself as he shoves iron ore into his pockets, there's some gold already in his bag as he continues.

Time flies by as he continues mining, he needs to continue the search for diamonds, and his heart flutters when he finally found something shining as he was ~~running~~ walking down. He looks over and sees the beautiful blue ore staring back at him surrounded by lava, ~~a part of him wanted to smile, but he knows he shouldn't. He needs to get more. He needs to get more and more and more~~

The heat was the only thing that brought him back. He looked again and realized he was so close to actually stepping into the hot stuff, ~~a part of him wanted to go into it so badly. Just to see how it felt.~~ He shook his head focusing again. He quickly grabbed some cobble and managed to make a 'bridge' toward the diamonds, and started mining and grabbing the shiny gem. 

He managed to find three before he started to make his way up from the lava. He knew he needed to head up now because if he didn't he knew Wilbur would ~~be angry~~ worry. It took a while for him to get up thanks to some mobs here and there as well with some awkward placement of cobble to eventually return back home to Pogtopia. 

As he made his first two steps into Pogtopia he felt a force on his shoulders, he didn't need to look up to know it was his brother. 

"Ah Tommy, you're finally back. You know I was worried for a sec you would betray me." Wilbur says, words laced with poison each time he opens his mouth. Tommy flinches for a second and prepares himself to speak when Wilbur goes quiet.

"I-I'm sorry Wilbur but I got some Iron and some gold. I also got three diamonds." He says pulling out his ores to give to his ~~brother~~ leader. Nothing is said, as Wilbur grabs it from Tommy's hand. Tommy's relieved for a sec when Wilbur turns around. But not for long because soon enough he feels a blunt force at his back and he realizes that theres a sword to his throat and an angry man looking at him.

"Tommy, I trusted you to get more than just this iron and gold. Three diamonds? Three?! Thats just enough to make an axe, and we need more Tommy!" Wilbur yells at him, Tommy holding his breath preventing the iron sword from getting closer to his throat. He can already feel the blade pressing against his throat maybe even making a small cut there. Wilbur doesn't even wait for a response before he continues, "Tommy you know I love you right? And the things is... I don't think you care about me Tommy. I work so hard for you, to keep you safe from Schlatt evil tyranny." Wilbur smiles as he stares at the kid in his arms. 

"I-Im sorry! I'll do better I swear!" Tommy almost screams out, forcing his eyes closed scared for the worst. It's silent and just when he's about to open his eyes, he's dropped by Wilbur, hands reaching to his throat as he gasps for air he didn't know he needed. Wilbur staring down at him as if he were prey. 

Wilbur doesn't say anything and just stares. Tommy doesn't want to look at him, he doesn't want to look at that Wilburs face to know how disappointed he is in him. ~~He doesn't want to realize that this man isn't his brother anymore.~~

"Look at me." Is al Wilbur says before Tommy follows his command. Looking at the man, he can't even tell what emotion his brother is showing. ~~It's been like that after Wilbur got the idea of TnT~~. "Get up."

Tommy does, slowly getting up clenching his arm, ~~if Wilbur wasn't mad he knew Wilbur would've tried to bandage him up~~. Its silent for a bit till Wilbur says "Follow me Tommy." And like an obedient kid forced into war, he follows. It's silent as they make their way into the ravine, Tommy didn't know where they were going. ~~He did know, he didn't want to admit it~~.

"I need to punish you Tommy." Wilbur says nonchalantly. ~~Tommy has heard those six words way too many times.~~ Tommy doesn't say anything to object, he knows something bad would happen if he does. They make their way to an iron door. And Tommy pauses for a second. He doesn't remember any iron doors being down here in Pogtopia. Wilbur stares at him until he coughs getting Tommy's attention away from the door.

"give me you stuff Tommy." Wilbur commands bringing shivers to Tommy's spine as he starts giving the man all his tools. Sword, Pickaxe, and all. ~~He made sure that the arrow he pulled out of his arm earlier wasn't visible.~~

" _Go in Tommy._ " Is all he says and Tommy does, going in and once he's in his face pales. The room's walls and floor was made of one single thing. 

_Obsidian._

"Wilbur, Wilbur! I mean don't you think this is-" Tommy starts spewing words out of his mouth like a water fountain, and stops immediately as his gaze meets Wilbur's. Wilbur was smiling. Smiling at him, and for a moment Tommy thinks his words got through the man, but then it clicks as he feels a rough force behind him. 

He falls into the room, starting to get up when he hears a swoosh and a cling. And realizes that the door was closed. 

"Don't worry Tommy, it'll only be a day!" Wilbur sings as he starts walking away and soon enough Tommy is all alone. Alone with himself and no one. He pulls out the arrow when he's sure Wilbur is gone.

It's sitting in his hands for a bit, ~~a part of him wants to stab himself with it, just to make himself realize how much of a screw up he was~~ but thats all he ever does. Just leave it in his hands to look at.

_Tommy was alone, but at least tat gave him some time to breathe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many breathing titles can i make? Anyways this chapter is one im not too confident and im tired   
> :,,(  
> But anyways I


End file.
